El Demonio Kenny
by Javichu
Summary: Kenny puede ser despreocupado, y tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, pero existen momentos en que se le sale el temido Demonio Kenny, ¿Que, qué es eso? Pues...Solo digamos que algo que se le sale cuando se trata de su pequeña (¡Muy pequeña!) hermana...Y tal vez su porno.


_South Park no me pertenece._

* * *

El Demonio Kenny

[-]

Kenny quiere a Karen, la adora, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Ella es su hermana menor, la que lo apoya incondicionalmente, la que le da alegría, y en su casa, la que más vale la pena.

Si, Kenny adora a su hermana, y aunque esta ya tenga quince años él la sigue viendo como una niña. Esa niña que él debía proteger de todo y de quien era su ángel guardián, la que iba acostarse con Kevin y el por tener miedo de una pesadilla, o de las peleas de sus padres, la pequeña que aún lo abrazaba cuando volvía de la escuela...Y la que ahora le está diciendo que tiene una cita...

— ¿Y, quien es el afortunado? —Se encontró preguntando el rubio con una sonrisa relajada.

Y no, claro que no estaba relajado, pero que, ¿Haria un ataque de celos de hermano o algo así? Nah, él no es así, aunque puede que si sienta las ganas de hacerlo, porque vamos, Karen es su hermana, hermana pequeña, MUY joven, ¡Demasiado joven como para tener citas!

—Ike Broflovski. —Sonrió emocionada, posiblemente queriendo saltar.

La sonrisa del rubio casi cae, pero no dejo que pasara.

—Pues...Bien. —Dijo con simpleza.

A la adolescente le pareció curioso eso, pero tan feliz que estaba, solo se preocupó en ir a buscar algo decente entre la poca ropa que tenía para ir a su cita.

Mientras tanto Kenny solo soltó algo parecido a un gruñido.

—Tenía que ser el...

Y aunque a él no le caía mal Ike, no le gustaba nada para su hermana. ¡Joder, el chico dejo de ser virgen antes que él! Y vamos, Kenny sabe que a veces es bien puta _«Pero una puta fina»,_ y en los ojos de Ike podía ver que se parecían un poco...Y por eso no le da buena espina. Al rubio no le gustaría que su hermana se enamorara de alguien como él, ¡Mierda, no!

Bufo, e intento distraerse con la Tv, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar.

Esa sería la primera cita de Karen, obviamente no se la arruinaría, pero aun así tenía algo planeado.

Sutil, normal, algo que cualquiera haría.

Cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta sonrió levemente, parándose.

— ¡Yo abro! —Grito para Karen que aún estaba encerrada en su habitación.

Kenny abrió la puerta y se encontró con el hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Hola, Kenny, ¿Se encuentra Ka-

—Mira, te dejare las cosas clara... —Kenny le corto mirándole fijamente. — Tócala y te corto las pelotas, intenta algo raro y matare a tu perro, haz que llore y saco la pistola, y créeme, tengo pistola.

—Pero... —El chico pelinegro no entendía, y quería hacerlo parar pero con la simple mirada del rubio le quedo claro que no lo tenía permitido.

—Ten un mínimo pensamiento pervertido con ella y extrañaras a tu familia. —Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura mientras algo como un aura negra lo rodeaba. —Se dónde vives...Y puedo enviar a gente...Gente mala.

Sutil, normal, obviamente algo que cualquier hermano mayor haría, nada exagerado.

Ike trago duro, y antes de que Kenny posiblemente le diera un golpe una sonriente Karen salió por la puerta.

— ¡Hola Ike! —Le saludo animada. —Kenny, no me dijiste que había llegado...

—Es que lo estaba saludando. —Hablo como si nada, con una sonrisa tranquila y lleno de vida como siempre para rareza del otro chico.

—H-hola, Karen...Eh, ¿Nos vamos? —Dijo Broflovski algo cauteloso.

—Sí, claro, ¡Adiós, Kenny! —La adolescente le dio un abrazo a su hermano.

— ¡Adiós, chicos! ¡Tengan cuidado y usen protección! —Bromeo.

Cuando se alejaron un poco Ike miro hacia atrás y se encontró nuevamente con un Kenny con mirada de odio.

El rubio lo señalo a él, luego se señaló a sí mismo, después puso un dedo en su propio cuello como si se cortara, finalmente lo volvió a señalar a el.

Y el Broflovski menor solo pudo temblar levemente mientras se alejaba más rápido.

[-]

McCormick estaba en su habitación. Miraba el techo sin tener en realidad mucho que hacer. Luego de que su hermana se había ido había pensado en esperar a que llegara Karen, y tal vez, volver a charlar lindamente con Ike, pero al parecer el chico no era nada idiota por lo que solo la dejo en la acera para luego irse a su casa rápidamente.

Bueno, por ultimo Kenny vio que su hermana lo paso bien, y no paraba de hablar de lo genial que fue. El rubio sin querer quitarle la felicidad a su hermana solo la dejaba seguir parloteando.

Al final del día su madre llego de quien sabe dónde, ya que se encontraba desempleada, y su padre llego borracho, lo cual no le importo, ya que esa noche llego en el estado de ebriedad nivel: Soy feliz, tu eres feliz, todos somos felices. ¿Y qué significa eso? Simple, que andaba tan, _tan_ feliz que si Kenny ponía un poco de su concentración podía llegar bastante dinero a su bolsillo.

Y fue genial, en un noche consiguió cincuenta dólares.

Así que al final feliz como estaba se recostó en su cama, intento dormir y no lo logro. Termino decidiendo que tendría que hacer algo...Y la respuesta fue simple...Revistas porno, sí, eso sonaba genial.

Se paró a buscar una, lastima, no estaba.

Eso hizo que un aura negra comenzara a rodearlo.

— ¡Kevin! —Grito saliendo de su habitación para ir a la de su hermano.

Aun no entendía como cada uno tenía una habitación propia, pero agradecía ello, incluso si su habitación y la de sus hermanos con suerte tenía solo el espacio para la cama.

— ¡¿Que mierda?! —Salto el chico de la cama exaltado.

— ¡De nuevo me sacaste las revistas, hijo de puta!

Y aunque Kevin fuera el mayor casi se encogió un poco ante la mirada del rubio. Ya había pasado por esto, sabía que un error, joder, era peligroso, pero no, él tuvo que ir y hacer lo prohibido.

—Tengo una explicación razonable... —Intento comenzar con su discurso, pero la mirada oscura que Kenny ponia le aterraba en cierta forma.

Oscura, y fija...Simplemente aterradora, pero no había otra que pudiera poner el rubio...

Porque con su porno...

 **Nadie** se debía meter.

* * *

 _Cof, cof, yo solo quería escribir algo de South Park, cof._

 _Ah, bueno, ¡Gracias por leer! Había pasado tiempo que quería escribir algo en este fandom, y tenia muchas, muchas ideas, pero termine eligiendo esta porque quería algo que tuviera a Karen y a Kenny...¡Y pos al porno! xD_

 _En fin, gracias por leer, si quieren decir que pareció, pues...No me molesta._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
